Their Long Night
by NatalieSonadowQueen18
Summary: After Sonic and Shadow's wedding, they decide to start a family. Their lust and desire grow for each other... SONADOW! Rated M for sex. If you are not a Sonadow fan, DO NOT READ!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Sonadow fanfiction! I just felt like writing something cute, emotional, AND sexy at the same time. XD**

 **WARNING: This fic contains explicit yaoi content. It contains NSFW content such as sex scenes and language.**

 **And also, this WILL be Anti-Amy/Sonamy, Sally/Sonally, and Shadouge/maaaaaybe Rouge. (I dislike her but not as much as Amy and Sally)**

 **Don't like Sonadow or yaoi? Don't read this story. And also, please do not give any criticism of any kind. Any bad review/comments will be deleted. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Sonic = Seme**

 **Shadow = Uke**

* * *

The priest spoke. "Sonic the Hedgehog, do you take Shadow the Hedgehog to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

'Yes! I do!" Sonic said, putting the ring on Shadow's finger.

"And Shadow the Hedgehog, do you take Sonic the Hedgehog to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Shadow stood there silently with the ring in his hand. He tried to hold back his tears but he couldn't resist the happy feeling he hasn't felt for ages inside him. A couple tears ran down his face and he spoke, "YES! YES, I DO!" he shouted gleefully, putting the ring on Sonic's finger.

"You may now kiss the bri- I mean, groom."

The two lovers shared a long, passionate kiss, pouring every drop of their feelings into it. The audience cheered. Natalie couldn't help but cry in joy. She was the one that cheered the most (and the loudest xD), standing up and waving her hands in the air. Sonic then carried Shadow bridal style out of the room.

Everyone in the auditorium was happy except for 3 people: Amy, Sally, and Rouge. Anger filled up in their souls, hatred filling up their hearts.

 **A/N: Natalie is my OC. I currently have only one and I just have this brain block that won't let me create new ones. -_-**

* * *

In the ballroom, everyone was sitting down at tables waiting for the couple to come and give out vows. There finally came, Sonic and Shadow, with Shadow still in the bridal style position Sonic was carrying him. They went on the stage, prepared the microphones, and caught everyone's attention.

"When I met Shadow, we were rivaling each other until he helped me fight the Biolizard. And then he died. I thought I would never, ever see him again. But a couple of months later, he appeared again, and I'd never been happier. Then he told me he lost his one and only friend Maria over 50 years ago. He brooded about it every now and then which made me feel sorry for him. I then tried to be his friend and he accepted it. We spent lots of quality time together and then...I had feelings for him. I showed them and then he surprisingly, he showed them back." Sonic's voice then began to break, tears welling up in his eyes. "I, as a homosexual, never knew Shadow would also be too. We then began to fall in love and then date. And now...we're having our wedding. I'd never expect for this day to come."

"Aaaawwwwwwwww!" The audience began clapping. A lot of the members were dabbing their eyes with tissues from the emotional speech.

"Without Sonic...no, my life would never, EVER be complete. I was a broken soul from losing my one and ONLY friend from the Space Colony ARK, Maria. 50 years later, I landed on Earth. I can't believe I even had a hatred for Sonic. I wish I've never hated him. We had really great teamwork, and then we became friends, and then quicker than you thought, we started to love one another." Shadow's voice began breaking. More tears poured down from his eyes, and he could hardly speak from his voice being choked from his tears. "And then...*sniff* we began dating...and having so much fun together. I'd never been happier in all of my life for this day to come." *sniff*

The audience clapped for Shadow's speech.

"I, Sonic the Hedgehog, take you, Shadow the Hedgehog, to be my husband, my partner in life, my one true love, the father of our children, and my husband. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, to grow with you throughout the seasons of life, I give you my hand, my heart, and my love. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more each day; from this day forward until death do us apart."

*clapping and cheering*

"I, Shadow the Hedgehog, take you, Sonic the Hedgehog, to be my husband, my partner in life, my one true love, the father of our children, and my husband. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, to grow with you throughout the seasons of life, I give you my hand, my heart, and my love. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more each day; from this day forward until death do us apart."

They shared yet another passionate kiss, which suddenly, got interrupted by 3 random girls.

"NOT SO FAST!"

The audience members turned around to see a pink hedgehog with a red dress with a hammer in her hand, a brown chipmunk with a blue tank top and shorts, and a white bat with a skin-tight black catsuit with a pink heart breastplace.

"Sonic is MINE!" Amy yelled across the room, raising her hammer up.

"NO! HE'S MINE!" Sally's fists glowed, from her Power Rings.

The two were battling so much that the whole audience was screaming and ran out of the room.

"EVERYBODY RUN TO THE FRONT OF THE CHURCH!"

Amy and Sally continued fighting for Sonic while Rouge flew behind Shadow and grabbed him behind from the abdomen. "He's mine now! Haha!"

"AUGH! SONIC, HELP ME!"

Luckily Amy and Sally were distracted so they couldn't take Sonic and he had the opportunity to spin dash into Rouge and get Shadow back.

"GIIIIIIIIRLS! GET. THE. FUCK. OFF. THE. TWOOOOOO!"

Natalie appeared into the room when nobody was noticing. "Sonic and Shadow were meant to be! So LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"I'm not giving up Sonikku!" yelled Amy.

"But Sonic's for my kingdom!" whined Sally.

"Well, I bet Shadow would be better on my side," snickered Rouge.

"NO! SONIC AND SHADOW LOVE EACH OTHER, AND THEY WILL NEVER, EVER, EVER LOVE YOU BITCHES! GET A LOAD OF THIS SHIT!"

Natalie used her Chaos Control and martial arts to defend Sonic and Shadow. She zoomed to Sally and punched her in the face a couple of times, then kicked her real hard in the stomach, making her pass out due to using Chaos Power.

Shadow yelped from all the fighting and worried that he and Sonic were going to get seriously injured. "Let's get out of here Sonikku!"

"Anything for you my love!" Sonic used his super speed to dash out of the altar.

Rouge then landed in the right spot to defeat Natalie to get Shadow. She had attempted to kick Natalie, but then she teleported to an unknown location without her knowing. Floating in the air, she used both of her powerful fists to smash Rouge on the head, also causing her to knock out. The final one was Amy, which was easy for her to defeat. She used her Chaos Spear on Amy which made her pass out. Natalie had just gained victory.

* * *

Outside of the chapel, Natalie walked up to the just married couple and told them, "I defeated those bitches."

Sonic and Shadow both had a exciting feeling rise up in them.

"SHE DEFEATED THEM ALL!"

The crowd cheered for Natalie, sticking out their arms for her to give them high-fives.

"I love you, Shadow," said Sonic.

"I love you too, Sonic," replied Shadow, who cupped his hands on his face and kissing him.

"And I love you too, Natalie," he said, hugging her.

"The limousine should be here any second," Sonic stated.

And it sure came.

Shadow tossed his bouquet of flowers to the audience who was taking many pictures of the newly married couple.

They stepped into the limo, waving bye-bye to the audience, who waved back. Shadow then shut the door of the limo, and off the two went to their happy place, which was the hotel. The audience now knew those two would live happily ever after as a family.


	2. Chapter 2

That night after dinner, Sonic and Shadow headed back to the hotel to enjoy the last few hours of their honeymoon. They then went in the balcony in their room. Their hotel was a five-star one, and the couple was lucky for getting one of the best hotels in Mobius. The view from their balcony was the most beautiful thing the two have ever seen with their eyes. They sat down on chairs and watched the night sky.

"Whoa! This view is so amazing!" Sonic spoke in awe.

"And it's so beautiful!" Shadow replied to his blue lover.

"And you know who else is beautiful!"

Shadow blushed. "M-Me?"

"Yes! Of course!"

Shadow let out a childish giggle. His new habit was to giggle every time Sonic said something cute about him.

He added, "When I was on the Space Colony ARK, me and Maria would watch the Earth, getting a beautiful view. But I don't need that to be happy again. All I need is you."

Sonic blushed. "Yep."

"You've always reminded me of Maria. And there's absolutely nothing that could make me more happier than you." Tears welled up in his eyes. The started to come out since it was so hard for Shadow to hold back many tears multiple time throughout the day when he could've never been happier.

Sonic noticed something wrong with his lover. He couldn't stand seeing his lover sad and that was what he despised more than anything. He cupped his hands on Shadow's face and asked him, "Shadow, what's wrong? Why are you...crying?"

Shadow stared as his lover's green emerald eyes. His voice was now choked yet again from his tears. He sniffled and told him, "Because...*sniff* I'm..so...happy...that we're finally together... *sniff* forever..."

"I will never leave you Shadow. if the world may be against you...I'll always be on your side."

"Same. I love you so much."

Shadow wrapped his hands around Sonic's back. Their lips met, making their kiss passionate and soft. Sonic slipped his tongue into Shadow's mouth, making him in pleasure. Shadow's tongue flicked Sonic's tongue like a kitty yarn and then their tongues started licking each other, going inside each other's mouths, and going in circles. They were wrestling with each other, making their saliva mix. Saliva poured down their chins as the two moaned in pleasure. They broke the kiss and stared at each other, with a trail of saliva connecting the two tongues.

* * *

 **WARNING: Here comes the lemon!**

"Hey...Shadow..."

"Yes, Sonikku?" Shadow smiled.

"I remember this time..."

"What time?"

"Where you...umm...said something..."

"What did I say?"

"You said...you wanted a baby..."

Shadow gasped. "Oh YES! That's what I've wanted for AGES! We'll finally raise our own family, which is a dream come true!" he became fidgety from too much excitement.

Sonic immediately came up with a plan faster than the speed of sound. "You wanna go make one? Now's the time to start a new life...that will change our lives forever."

"YEEEEEEEESSS!" Shadow began squealing from the excitement overload. He immediately stormed into the hotel room, waiting for his fiance to come inside.

"Always excited to spend good times with me, huh Shads?"

"Uh huh." Shadow told him, taking off his jacket and undoing his tie.

"Wow...preparing for the moment already, eh?" Sonic teased his love, closing the door and the curtains so nobody would see the two doing their things. He then took off his trousers.

The two lovers took off their clothes until they were left into their boxers. Like any other man, Sonic had a masculine body with muscles but for Shadow, it was quite weird, since he possessed a more feminine-like body with curves and rather a bigger butt. Shadow got onto the bed. Sonic climbed on top of him and they started making out with their tongues. Sonic's tongue searched Shadow's mouth, making him moan in pleasure. He then ran his tongue down Shadow's neck, then chest, then stomach, until he reached his destination. Sonic licked the tip of Shadow's manhood and then began to suck on it.

"Ahh...Sonic.."

Shadow felt a shiver down his spine, and moaned in pleasure as he begged for more.

"AAH- I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE!"

Shadow released his seeds into his lover's mouth, while Sonic forced himself to swallow the cum. He then hovered over Shadow, taking his manhood and rubbed it against Shadow's opening. He then pinned Shadow's wrists to the bed sheets and thrusted inside him.

Shadow let out a moan from his lips as he felt Sonic's manhood deep inside him. He panted each time Sonic thrusted, making Sonic feel pleasured.

"Ah...ah...ah...ah, Sonic...more please..."

Sonic thrusted harder in Shadow's anus as he began to moan louder. "Ahh..."

Soon, he begged, "SONIC! FASTER!"

The blue hedgehog thrusted at his super sonic speed, making Shadow feel an orgasm coming.

"S-SONIC I'M CUMMING!"

Shadow let out a yell before he released his seed all over his lover's chest. Sonic then felt an orgasm coming. "SHADOW...I'M...GONNA...CUM!"

Sonic then released his hot juice into Shadow's organ, making him moan. The two panted from all the energy loss from the sex.

* * *

*pant* "Ahh...that was fun... *pant* right Shads?" *pant*

*pant* "It sure was... *pant* my love..." *pant*

The two lovers put on their pajamas and pulled up the blanket.

"This is the best day of my life," Shadow told Sonic. "Now that's we're happily together."

"Today _was_ fun," Sonic replied.

Sonic and Shadow gave each other goodnight kisses before drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Shadow."

"Goodnight, Sonic."

Sonic turned the lamp off and the two lovers drifted to sleep...in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**~A few days later, at their new house~**

Dawn finally came, and there laid Sonic in his bed having a good night's rest. His ears perked up when he heard some uncomfortable signs coming from the bathroom. He then noticed his lover Shadow was gone. It sounded like he was vomiting so he rushed to the bathroom to check on him.

"Shadow! Are you alright?"

"No...I'm not alright...I feel sick and I've been throwing up lately."

Some random thought came to Sonic's head. "Wait...you can't be pregnant...are you?

Shadow had a puzzled expression on his face. "Do you really think so?" He then took out a funny-looking stick. After testing, he looked at the results.

Positive.

Shadow couldn't believe his eyes to what he just saw. He was now going to give birth to a new ultimate lifeform. Sonic opened the door to check on his lover and when he saw Shadow like that, he immediately was concerned.

"Shadow! What's wrong?"

"Shadow was a bit hesitant to tell Sonic about the recent news. "I'm...I-I'm _pregnant_..."

Sonic's concerned expressions had immediately changed into a shocked one. "YOU'RE WHAT?!"

Shadow showed the stick to Sonic and he saw that the results were positive. "Oh...guess it was from all the sex..."

"Yeah...but it was totally worth it. Because I love you, Sonikku." Shadow blushed.

"So do I."

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was short. Well, that's a wrap! I may be writing a prequel or maybe a sequel...or both. So what do you think? Don't forget to leave a review!**


	4. Short AN

Hey guys...I just wanna say...this story may not be old, but I had to be honest, some of my writing was a bit...awkward...I'll try to improve on my later fanfics XD


End file.
